Feeling Poorly
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan is sick and PJ wants to help him feel better.


PJ sighed as he walked up to his boyfriends' front door to his flat. It was a Friday evening when PJ was heading over to his boyfriends house, because he wasn't feeling well. PJ wanted to go over to his house and try to make him feel better. He spoke to him on the phone once and he could just tell that he wasn't feeling well at all, and the thought of Dan being not well or upset… upset PJ because he just wanted Dan to feel happy.

Finally, PJ made it up to Dan's flat, which he shared with his best friend.

"Here we go-" PJ knocked on the door a few times, smiling as he did so. He waited a few seconds before the door finally opened.

"Oh hey Peej," PJ looked up and smiled when he saw Phil, who lived with Dan.

"Hey. Is Dan around?" PJ asked, giving him a small smile.

"He is… kind of. I guess you know that he's been feeling poorly?" Phil asked.

PJ nodded. "He called me the other day. I just wanted to come around and try to cheer him up,"

"I think that's exactly what he needs right now," Phil said. "Come in." He stepped aside and then he let PJ inside. Once he was in, he reached over and shut the door behind them. "Dan's up in his bedroom now... pretty much where he's been all day."

"Thank you," PJ said to Phil before he turned around and walked up the stairs, and then he finally made it to Dan's bedroom. He bit his lip slightly when he saw that the door was shut. He stood there for a few seconds before he knocked on the door a few times, hoping Dan was awake.

"Come in," PJ almost didn't hear it… but luckily he did.

PJ sighed in relief when he heard Dan's voice, and then he pushed the door open. He walked into the bedroom, looked up, and he chuckled when he saw Dan all curled up in his bed in his blankets. PJ walked over to the bed and crawled onto it. He knew Dan was sick, but he honestly didn't care. Dan was feeling poorly and he wanted to make him feel better, even if it meant getting sick himself. "Hey stranger," PJ whispered.

Dan popped his head up and cracked a smile when he saw that PJ was there.

"Hi," Dan said tiredly. "You actually came?" He turned over on his back.

"Of course I came. I'd do anything for you," PJ whispered. "How do you feel?"

"Like absolute shit," Dan grumbled. He rubbed his eyes a few times.

PJ chuckled. "How did you get sick in the first place?" He asked curiously.

"A peasant sneezed on me when I went outside a few days ago," Dan replied.

"You actually went outside?" PJ asked, smirking slightly.

"Peej!" Dan whined, he coughed a few times. "Fucking cold."

"That cough sounds nasty. Is there anything I can get for you?" PJ asked, gently grabbing Dan's hand.

"No, you being here is enough for me," Dan told him. He let out a yawn.

PJ smiled, and then he reached over and pushed the fringe out of his eyes. "Dan, are you sure you don't want anything? A drink? Anything to eat?' He asked softly. He just wanted to do anything he could to make Dan feel better while he was sick.

Dan shook his head. "I'm too tired to eat. I haven't gotten any sleep," He mumbled.

PJ crawled closer to Dan and plopped down next to him. "I'm sorry you're feeling like this,"

"It'll be over in a couple of days or something… maybe," Dan sighed, and then he shrugged his shoulders. "You're gonna get sick too if you get any closer, you know that?" Dan looked up at PJ and raised his eyebrows, but he couldn't help but crack a little smile.

"I don't care. As long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me," PJ said.

Dan smiled, and then he turned and rested his head on PJ's lap. "Fuck, I'm so glad you're here,"

"I wasn't gonna let you suffer alone, was I?" PJ asked.

Dan looked up at PJ. "Only you could make me smile when I'm feeling this sick," He said.

"I take pride in that," PJ said. He also looked down at Dan and chuckled.

"As you should," Dan laughed, coughing a few more times afterwards. "Ugh!"

PJ frowned, he then reached over and grabbed the blankets and covered him up more. "Just sit back and relax, okay? Don't stress over this. You'll feel better in no time. Have you taken any medicine to help make you feel better?"

"Everyday since I've been sick," Dan told him. He sighed, snuggling more into PJ.

"Well, just know that I'll be here everyday until you feel better," PJ promised.

"And that makes me very happy to hear," Dan whispered. He couldn't help but smile. Even when he was sick and probably a huge pain in the butt, PJ still stuck around and made him feel better and happy. Dan was very lucky and grateful to have somebody like PJ in his life.


End file.
